duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Luna Kozuki
ルナ |Image = 250px |Voice Actor = 平野綾 |Family= Mikado Kozuki (Brother) |Civilization = Water |Civilization2 = Darkness |Civilization3 = Fire |Signature = Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg }} Luna Kozuki appeared in the Lunatic God Saga movie. Plot She is Mikado Kozuki's younger sister. She and Mikado are the descendents from the family of the chosen ones. They were not very rich but had incredible Kaijudo powers. With their powers they could even summon gods. He and his sister were adopted by an unknown organization who wanted the power of gods and they used Mikado to draw his power out and when the time of the ritual started the unknown organization used her as a bait to draw out his power. She and her brother had 5 loyal servants who are the followers of the descendent's family. They saved them and destroyed the unknown organisation who started the ritual of the "Enlightened". Mikado after the ritual had the power of gods and felt very powerful and he got enveloped by the lust of this power that he wanted to do the ritual once again by himself for the sake of his sister. Mikado then ordered his servants to recollect the scattered 5 "Enlightened" cards. Then after getting 3 of the 5 cards he found out that the rest of the 2 are with Shobu and Hakuoh. He sent Luna after Shobu to get the last card back from him. She encountered Shobu as his fan and challenged him to a Kaijudo duel. Even though she had an upper hand in the duel with regards to power, Shobu counterattacked her with his swift and speedy attacks and won the duel. She later went home with Shobu and stayed over night in order to get his card. Shobu told her that his card was given to him by his father. Luna tried to steal the card from Shobu at night for her brother but she got stopped by her ace card Lunarzberg with whom she had deep bonds and now that she had the same bonds with Shobu she could not bring herself to do that and also she kind of liked Shobu's bright, warm, and fiery personality. Later when Shobu was defeated by her brother Mikado she protected Shobu before he could get killed. She took Shobu's Drag Moon, the Enlightened and returned to Mikado and left with him. Then she tried to convince her brother that she does not want such power but he was not convinced and continued the ritual of "Emperors of Gods". She took away one of the 5 "Enlightened Cards" and stopped the ritual. She then challenged her brother to a Kaijudo duel in order to stop him. She lost the duel and got herself heavily injured and fainted in Shobu's arms telling him to stop her brother and bring him back to her. Her brother Mikado took the Enlightened card back from her and restarted the ritual. He also took Luna's ace card Lunarzberg. After she fainted, her bird Kuroro (Lunar Kuroro) gave Shobu the card to destroy the gods: Rising NEX, the Enlightened a God Slayer card. Shobu used that card in his deck and went against Mikado in the final duel. Even though Mikado got the power of the Gods from the ritual, Shobu continued for Luna's sake. Shobu took down all of the "Emperors of Gods" one by one with the card he got from Luna. And in the end, Shobu defeated Mikado miraculously with Bolshack Cross NEX and zero shields. Mikado had almost transformed into a god-like creature, but after he was defeated, Shobu did not let go of him and told him what Luna actually wanted was just to be with her brother and nothing more. Shobu brought back Mikado safely to Luna. Deck She uses a Water, Darkness and Fire civilization deck based on Galzark. *Spear Lupia x4 *Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg x4 *Necrodragon Giland x4 *Necrodragon Guljeneraid x4 *Gigappi Ponto x2 *Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech x4 *Terror Pit x2 *Devil Smoke x2 *Lunar Kuroro x4 *Bloody Squito x4 *Kooc Pollon x2 *Aqua Surfer x4 *Space Crawler x4 Trivia *Luna's name is a reference to the , known as Luna in . Along with Mikado (Emperor), their names reference the Lunatic Emperor creature race. Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character Category:Lunatic God Saga